1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid onto an ejection target medium.
2. Related Art
As an example of liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid onto an ejection target medium, an ink jet printer will be described herein. In an ink jet printer, recording is performed by ejecting (discharging) ink as an example of liquid onto a recording paper as an example of ejection target medium. In recent years, as the size of ink droplets have become smaller with the aim of further improving the recording quality of images, a problem has been raised due to fine droplets of ink.
That is, the ejected ink droplets float as a mist, which may damage components in the apparatus, thereby affecting the recording quality or operation of the apparatus. In an attempt to overcome such a problem, JP-A-2010-17935 discloses a recording apparatus having an air inlet port and an air outlet port on a side wall of a housing to form an inlet/outlet passage for cooling the electronic components, so that the mist of ink droplets generated by the ejected ink is discharged from the outlet port.
Moreover, most ink jet printers has an opening formed on the housing which constitutes the appearance of the apparatus and are configured such that an access target inside the apparatus can be accessed through the opening. Such an access target includes a sheet transportation path for releasing a paper jam, an ink cartridge or the like.
The opening formed on the housing is often provided with an openable cover, which is usually in a closed state and constitutes the appearance of the apparatus. However, in the case where an access passage for accessing the access target inside the apparatus is disposed in an area in which a mist of ink is floating, the mist of ink may reach the opening through the access passage and smudge around the opening, thereby leading to an undesirable appearance of the apparatus.